kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Gretel Gearlock
DEAD ] 0px] 'Death'? Poor Gretel...she never got to tell him that she loved him, she fell off the cliff by the sea....she had never learned how to swim...but her death would have been inevitable anyway... But her body was never found or seen again..... What if...? Appearance Gretel was half Dwarf and half Human, her father being a Dwarf, and her mother being a Human. She told nobody that she was a Dwarf, as she had grown to a Human-enough size and didn't carry the bulk of an average Dwarf. She was actually quite thin, and stood around '5,4' in height. She had pale skin, contrasted by fiery red hair that was usually thrown into a messy braid or a low ponytail. Her eyes were a cold greenish grey, freckles right under them. She usually had a large pair of yellow goggles on her forehead. When worn they made the eyes not visible, like sunglasses. Backstory Gretel had an odd and rather tragic backstory, perhaps explaining her inability to trust and socialize with people. Gretel's parents were Lanfred Grudge, and Terri Grudge, a couple in a family of prospering smiths and miners. Gretel was a born half-dwarf, her father being a dwarf, and her mother being a human. Gretel was an only child, and was raised under a shaky relationship between her mother and father. Gretel would hide under the bed as her parents would yell in their constant loud arguments. Then, when she was 9, her father finally abandoned his family, going back to the mines that he was born to be in. Not long after, her mother, being so distraught, hung herself in the living room. Gretel when she came home from school that day, and ran right out of the house, alerting everyone in range of her mother's true weakness. Upon the suicidal death of her mother, Gretel was sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle on her mother's side. Her Aunt was a Proffesional Seamstress, making beautiful gowns and dresses that all the women came to see in her shop. Her Uncle, was a Smither, forging weapons and tools. But Gretel wasn't interested in either of these professions. The Aunt had grown frustrated with Gretel's lack of feminism, and deemed her unworthy of being a Seamstress. (meanwhile it was her aunt who she was actually related to) But the Uncle, Kayne, once saw Gretel in her bedroom trying to make something out of the spare metal she had curiously asked for. Kayne realized that Gretel had the raw talent of an unusual job as a Mechanic. So, for her 13th Birthday, he presented her a pair of large yellow goggles. Unfortunately, they were too big for her at the time, but she kept them until she could wear them. But she loved them, and she and her Uncle had a strong bond to the day of her death. He kept paying for her school as he had the wealth, and continued to teach her the basics of inventing things. In case you must know, Kayne was the only person Gretel was open to, other people she was polite but rather shut off. Her mother's suicide haunted her, and what it had taught her was that people can hurt you. The only way for them not to hurt you was....to not let them in.... And this theory strengthened when she went to the higher section of her school when everyone was gossipping about eachother and drama and such. Gretel wasn't interested in making friends, and only focused on her studies. This caused people to gossip about her, excluding her from groups, and making up tall tales about her. She didn't care until when it really hurt when she had a crush on this one boy who was in her advanced class. He seemed to like her back...and invited her on a date with him. She was elated, and blindly accepted, arriving at a dark restaurant of which he told he would meet her. Confused, she went in, only to be dumped with paint as the lights turned on, the whole school there pointing and laughing at her....including him. After that, she forced herself to focus only on her studies. She got her revenge though when the boy found all of his senior homework nothing but charred pieces in the school's fireplace. Deemed irresponsible by the teacher, he was kicked out of the Advanced class. She finally graduated and went to study Mechanical Engineering, getting an Inventor's degree. Shortly after, she opened her own workshop, her Uncle could never had been prouder. The Circus Gretel is not afraid of clowns, in fact, she has the best memories of them when she was younger. Gretel's family didn't go to many events, but at 7-years-old, she remembers her parents taking her to a family circus for her birthday. Gretel remembers the whole thing, the sights, the sounds. But during the performance, among all the skilled acrobats and jugglers, her eyes fell upon a small boy juggling, dressed up in a jester's outfit. He looked around 7, and seems to be happy. Gretel admired this boy as a 7-year-old, but couldn't find him after the performance at the Circus's Meet&Greet. But she's never forgotten that boy...ever. The Harlequins Gretel's life had taken a most strange turn for perhaps the better, when she went to the Stone Trial and met a Jester by the name of Solitaire. Upon after it, she offered to forge him a weapon to save his friend from a cult she was captured by. She was caught off guard by her own actions, not sure what the heck she was doing. (Talking to someone not originally a customer or seller, good heavens!) But then he visited her workshop one day and somehow convinced her to go to a Tavern, which, in Gretel's eyes, was going into a Dragon's den. But it wasn't so bad, but Gretel had been asking ever since how the heck Solitaire had managed to somehow crack her protective shell in a matter of days. But her involvement in the Harlequins started when Gretel somehow admitted that she had good memories of a circus when she was 7, only to find out that it was Solitaire's family circus that she had seen. During this encounter, Solitaire invited Gretel to the Harlequins, adding that they were in need of someone in the backstage. Gretel, taken aback, gladly accepted. She had taken up the Performing name of Fox, which fitted her quite well. Costume: Gretel didn't wear a full mask as the norm would suggest; she wore a masquerade like mask, the design sugegsting the face of a fox. A string went around the back so the mask may stay. The base color was a fiery redish-orange, with accents of bright orange and pale yellow. She wore a long-sleeved vest that matched the color of her mask with a pale yellow fur collar. Its coat tails went down to her knees. The costume also included a pale yellow fur skirt with orange tints, reaching her lower thigh. Her vest usually covered a tool belt that was attached to the skirt. Underneath the skirt were redish-orange leggings. Her footwear was the same as her everyday attire; black steel-toed boots. Also, she decorated leather fingerless gloves to give off the look of paws. She didn't add a clip on tail...it would be in the way and she would have felt rather stupid anyway. She did make the costume herself. Talents: She had....so far...proven herself capable of taking both a Drunken Solitaire and a drunken Ashe (Ellie) home after they CLEARLY had too much to drink. Even with some slightly awkward actions of them both kissing her in the cheek. (She literally shoved them both off and stalked off with a red face) Relationships Kayne Gaveron- Her Uncle and supporter, she would tell him anything, and he was one of the few people that saw the girl inside the cold shell. Solitaire- A good friend, Solitaire somehow managed to slightly bring Gretel out of her Anti-Social shell before her death. It turned out that he was that juggling boy so many years ago, but Gretel would probably not have ever admitted she admired him so much as a child...but perhaps she felt more than just....friendship? But of course she would have never admitted to that. Ashe(Ellie): Gretel considered her a friend...even if she DID kiss her on the cheek when she was drunk. Gambler- A mute boy who caught her attention in Solaris by the black mask, upon his notice of her being an inventor, he asked her if she could teach him. Category:OC Category:Dwarf